


Discord server

by babynayeonie



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie





	Discord server

I made a discord server :3. It’s nothing big, more like a group chat for those of you who wish to interact with me more personally :) (plus i wanna talk to you guys c:)

My discord: peach_sister_nayeon#0579 (DM me for an invite!)

18+ only, absolutely no younger! Also, no men, they make me uncomfortable


End file.
